King Eric
Nutcracker, real name Prince Eric, is the deuteragonist in [http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker Barbie in the Nutcracker]. He is a fearless hero and a prince at heart, but a victim of the Mouse King's magic until Clara saves him and Parthenia. He is voiced by Kirby Morrow, and is Ken's role in the film. Story Prince Eric did not always make the best choices, so when his father, the king of Parthenia, died, his father left his sceptre to the Mouse King, who was one of the king's servants at the time. He did not feel as if Eric was ready to be king, but unfortunately the Mouse King could not be trusted either and transformed Eric into a nutcracker. As the nutcracker, Eric made more sensible choices and tried to defend himself when Major Mint revealed how he felt about him: that the prince was irresponsible. Prince Eric was good friends with Captain Candy before his dissapearance, so the captain was intrigued when he found out that the prince was still alive. None of the prince's subjects were aware that prince Eric was the nutcracker, but Clara soon realised. He told her that by searching for the Sugar Plum Princess and, with her help, ending the Mouse King's evil reign, it was his way of the redeeming himself. He feels that the Sugar Plum Princess is the only way to restore his kingdom's happiness ("I owe them that," he tells Clara). When Clara kisses him when he is hurt by the Mouse King, and the Mouse King is supposedly defeated, she becomes the Sugar Plum Princess, which transforms the Nutcracker, Parthenia and the Parthenian locals back to normal (as the Mouse King had a liking for turning his subjects to stone statues if they displeased him). The prince is forgiven and dances with Clara, and they share another kiss, but their happiness is taken away when Clara's locket is swiped by none other than the Mouse King, back for one more strike. He is subsequently struck down with help from the young snow faerie, who magics up a snowball for the Peppermint Girl to throw at the Pimm and the Mouse King. it is unknown what his fate was after that, but the prince was dismayed by Clara leaving when they had finally grown to love eachother. His last words to her are that he loves her, but she is already gone before he can say them. * * * When Clara wakes up after her locket is opened by the Mouse King, she is upset because she feels as if all that happened to her in her dream was real. She tries to talk to her family about it but they think she is just being silly. All of a sudden, Aunt Elizabeth comes in with an "old friend", who is none other than the prince. He kisses Clara's hand, to her Grandfather's annoyance (he states that they are acting too familiar with each other), and Eric asks Clara to dance. She replies that she "couldn't say no to a prince", confirming that he is truely Prince Eric. The two dance and Eric supposedly stays for dinner, under Aunt Elizabeth's invitation. it is unknown exactly what happened between the two after they dance however, as Barbie's story ends. Trivia *He made cameo appearances in a couple of other films. Nutcracker easter egg.PNG|In the crowd on the left, his head can be seen. He is pointed at by a red arrow. Quotes *"Thank you for saving my life, and for your superior nursing skills." *"I didn't want to be the prince when I had the chance. Now I don't deserve to be." *"Clara? Clara? I love you!" Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker characters Category:Princes